Pink And Gold
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The Autobots had no idea that the girl being chased by the Predacons would have such a strangely Cybertronian power. Or that she would come from a world where Transformers were just a TV show. Or that she has a former life she can't quite recall. OPXOCXS


TRANSFORMERS: ROBOTS IN DISGUISE

Pink And Gold

_The Autobots had no idea that the girl being chased by the Predacons would have such a strangely Cybertronian power. Or that she would come from a world where Transformers were just a TV show. Or that she has a former life she can't quite recall. But, then again, when is life EVER simple? OPXOCXS_

~O~O~O~

CHAPTER ONE

Mysterious Little Lady

The girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at the sun. She was lying on her back on the grass, sprawled out rather ungracefully, and she hurried to sit up and take a look around her.

She gulped. _Maybe I hit my head too hard? No…my name is Emma, yes._ She nodded. She glanced down at herself. She was still wearing her red hoodie and blue jeans, as well as her rollerblades. She frowned at those. Because the wheels of them were worn down, she'd ended up tripping. The last thing she remembered was the road rushing up to meet her, and then all she'd seen after that was blackness.

Now…

A terrible thought struck her. _Oh no! Did I DIE? !_ Her heart began to beat faster, and she hoped she wouldn't hyperventilate. _No way, this is too ironic! Mum TOLD me not to rollerblade, Dad too, and did I listen to them? Noooo…_ She gasped for breath. She realized then that, what with her heart beating and all, it meant that she was still alive, which was a relief. She took a few deep breaths, holding onto the necklace she wore. She felt a little better.

However, now she had to figure out where she was.

Standing up shakily on the grass, she saw that she was on a sort of grassy hill, over-looking a dam and levy, and beyond that was…

_A really big city…_ She breathed in a deep breath, feeling elated suddenly. _I don't know where I am, but this is pretty cool…I don't know how I got here, but I might as well make the most of it…_

"Right…" She said, noticing a slight melodic ring to her voice that hadn't been there before. She made her way onto the pavement.

~O~O~O~

"It's around here somewhere!" A giant red-coloured toad popped up from behind the bushes lining the grassy hill. "What's the energy reader saying, Gas-Skunk?"

"Call it an E-Reader, Slapper," Gas-Skunk said impatiently, fiddling with the controls on the device he held in his hands. "It's one of my greatest inventions to date…and it's picking up something big!"

"Like what?" A blue flying-squirrel had joined them. He was looking around. "A big power reading?"

"A _massive_ power reading!" Gas-Skunk corrected him. The robot skunk began moving the E-Reader around, like a human trying to locate reception on their mobile phone. "It's around here somewhere…"

"Hey, there's a human down there," Dark-Scream pointed. "Do you think…?" He was looking at the human, who was small and had short dark hair. He could only see the human from the back, but it looked like a young boy to him.

Slapper and Gas-Skunk laughed, failing to notice the infinity symbol on the E-Reader. "A _human_ with _that_ much power?" Slapper laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"Maybe it's…" Gas-Skunk's words were suddenly cut off when the E-Reader in his hands exploded.

Dark-Scream and Slapper stared.

"M-my E-Reader!" Gas-Skunk wailed, taking the loss hard. "It exploded it when I pointed it at that boy!" The three Predacons looked at the boy, seeing him in a new light.

"It _was_ him!" Dark-Scream exclaimed.

"A human with that much power?" Slapper was stunned, but then he looked happy. "It should be easy enough to bring him back to Megatron! Plus, we found out about this before Sky-Byte did!"

"Bonus!" Gas-Skunk agreed. "Okay, let's get him!"

"Uh…he's getting away." Dark-Scream noticed.

"After him!" Slapper and Gas-Skunk yelled in unison.

If any of them had looked up, they would've seen a flying shark.

~O~O~O~

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun…" Sky-Byte hummed his theme song, as he sailed high aboveMetroCity. Today was a fairly relaxing day, as far as being sent out to scour for energy could be. He hadn't been on earth for very long, but it was clear to Sky-Byte that the other Predacons were utterly useless in carrying out Megatron's plan to secure energy for their cause. So, it was up to him, the brilliant Sky-Byte, to help Megatron lead the Predacons to victory.

Speaking of which...

Sky-Byte spotted Slapper, Dark-Scream and Gas-Skunk, running in Beast Mode down a footpath high on the banks of the reservoir.

"What in Megatron's name are those three idiots _doing_?" Sky-Byte wondered impatiently, angling himself down and moving in to intercept.

"Whoa, hey, it's Sky-Byte!" Gas-Skunk applied to brakes when he saw the giant shark blocking him, screeching to a stop. Slapper and Dark-Scream ran into him.

"What are you three _doing_, you're supposed to be hunting for energy for our great Predacon cause!" Sky-Byte scolded them.

"Hey, we _are_ hunting for energy!" Slapper told him.

"Yeah, that boy we were chasing..." Dark-Scream began, but Sky-Byte cut him off.

"Boy, what boy? What does a pathetic _human_ have to do with this?" The shark snapped.

"He caused my E-Reader to overload and explode!" Gas-Skunk told him.

"Yeah, we figured we should bring him back to Megatron, like it'd be easy because he's just a human!" Dark-Scream explained.

"But he's getting away." Slapper told them.

_A human with enough power to overload an energy reader?_ Sky-Byte wondered. _It could just be a technical glitch on Gas-Skunk's part, but still..._

The shark made his decision. "Find that boy, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

~O~O~O~

"I...can't...believe...this!" Emma panted, clutching at a stitch in her side as she struggled to maintain a decent speed. She could hear the Predacons, it seemed like they were right behind her! "I don't believe this, why is this happening to me? !" _It's not like I'm scared, I just don't know why they're after me!_ She suddenly realised that she could hear what the Predacons were saying, and she thought: _Wait a second...did they just call me a BOY?_

She felt a little bit angry about that, and had half a mind to turn around and give them a piece of her mind, when she suddenly realised that she was running out of footpath - she was headed right for a ten foot drop! With no way of stopping, and her heart about to fly out of her chest, she jumped over the edge, feeling the absolute terror of free-falling. Her jacket caught on the railing she'd just leapt over, tearing off of her as she plummeted towards the road.

"_Oh my Primus_!" She yelled.

~O~O~O~

"Side-Burn," Prowl said witheringly, as they drove side-by-side down a four-lane dual carriageway, and Prowl was lecturing his younger brother. "Let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear for you, little brother - it doesn't matter if someone gets between you and the red sports car of your dreams! You are _not_ allowed to over-take on unbroken lines! And in a _school zone_!" He added, in frustration.

"Oh, technicalities, Prowl," Side-Burn replied carelessly. "You should've _seen_ the paint-job on that little beauty!"

"It doesn't matter," Prowl replied, as they pulled up at the red lights. "The law isn't made to be broken."

"Not _broken_, brother, _side-stepped_..." Side-Burn said serenely, and then winced as Prowl managed to nudge him in vehicle form, none too gently. "Ouch, hey I was _kidding_ okay? Sheesh, you're so uptight, Prowl. You always act as if the sky is falling..."

"_Oh my Primus_!" A figure suddenly landed on the road in front of them, having just leapt from the terrace above them. Prowl and Side-Burn both jumped (somehow) as the human hit the ground hard, and they heard her (for the voice was definitely female) cry out in pain as her palms struck the road. She was wearing rollerblades, jeans and a black t-shirt, and had messy dark brown hair cut short. Somehow, she'd managed to land on all fours, but that couldn't be good news for her hands.

"What in the-" Prowl began, just as the girl stood up shakily, bleeding, and then she let out a strangled yell, as a giant blue shark leapt out of the bushes after her. "It's Sky-Byte!" Prowl and Side-Burn cried in unison, as the Predacon headed straight for the girl! "We gotta help her!" Side-Burn added.

The girl, however, suddenly threw her bleeding hands up in front of her, and a strange light resonated around her like a shield. Sky-Byte couldn't stop, and slammed into the shield, bouncing back and hitting the wall behind him. From high above him, the other three Predacons watched in shock.

"Okay, so maybe it's a girl." Dark-Scream said.

"Who cares, we could still use her power!" Slapper commented.

Gas-Skunk suddenly noticed the two Autobots. "Uh, no way am I getting involved in _that_ battle..." He told his friends.

Sky-Byte couldn't quite believe that he'd been knocked back like that, but he could tell straight away that this girl was no fighter. Plus, she was seemingly terrified of him. Oh, and she was a girl and girls were no threat to him. He hadn't noticed the Autobots yet.

"Sky-Byte, Terrorize!" The Predacon changed from Beast Mode back into Robot Mode, and watched as the girl's face went pale. He smirked, and began to move towards her.

"Side-Burn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

Sky-Byte flinched at this, and turned to see two of the three Autobot Brothers with their guns pointed straight at him. He gared at them. "You pathetic Autobots are always getting in the way! But when I'm through with you..." He suddenly looked up at the other three Predacons. "You three! Don't just _stand_ there! Get that girl!"

"Uh, bad news Sky-Byte - she's gone again!" Slapper told him.

"_What_? ! Well _find_ her, you idiots!" Sky-Byte yelled.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" Side-Burn corrected him.

"That's right, you leave that girl alone, she's got nothing to do with you!" Prowl added.

Sky-Byte smirked. "That's what _you_ think..."

~O~O~O~

"I...can't go any further!" Emma finally felt safe enough to stop, and found herself in a small forest. She'd been skating so fast that she'd lost track of where she was. She looked down at her palms, and felt like crying. They were scratched up from the road, and there were bits of dirt in the cuts.

Gulping, she managed to take off her rollerblades, and crawl over to a nearby stream. At first, the water stung her cuts, making her gasp, but then she was able to act around the pain and wash her injuries as best she could.

She sat back on the grass and looked up at the sky through the trees, noticing that it was late afternoon, the time of day that she liked the best.

Since she was alone, she began to sing, since she didn't want to think about the predicament that she was in - far away from home, in another world possibly dimension, chased by the Predacons, and injured. It was all just too much. She knew one thing was for certain, though. Until she figured out what she was doing here and what that strange power had been, she needed to keep well away from every Transformer - whether they were Predacon or Autobot.

~O~O~O~

X-Brawn drove along the goat track, enjoying every bump in the road as he cruised through the trees. The eldest of the Autobot Brothers was enjoying his afternoon off, and had been instructed to keep his com-link switched off, to fully enjoy this break from missions. X-Brawn didn't mind fighting the Predacons, but breaks were just as nice.

He suddenly heard someone singing through the trees and, curious, stopped and transformed to Robot Mode, creeping as best he could through the trees to get a closer look.

The owner of the voice was lying on her back in the grass by a stream, clearly unaware that she was being listened to, which was a shame because the little lady could _sing_!

"_She was Daddy's little girl, Mamma's little angel, teacher's pet, pageant queen! She said: All my life, I've been pleasin', everyone but me...waking up...waking up in someone else's dream_!" The song sounded vaguely familiar to X-Brawn, who liked that sort of music. It made good off-roadin' music.

Suddenly, as if she sensed she was being watched, the girl sat up fast.

She had short dark brown hair, and hazel eyes the colour of liquid gold. However, those eyes were also full of apprehension, and she quickly got up. X-Brawn recognized the signs – she was about to run.

Something made him call out to her. "Wait!" She waited. "I ain't gonna hurt ya', little lady…I'm an Autobot…"

"I know," She said, surprising him. She had a soft voice, but a nice-sounding one. "You're X-Brawn…I also saw your brothers, Prowl and Side-Burn…" She wouldn't look at him, and was nervously shifting her feet. X-Brawn noticed a pair of rollerblades on the grass nearby, and then he noticed that she was injured.

"Whoa…what happened ta'you?" He wanted to know, concerned. The girl looked out of breath, like she'd just run a marathon or something. Her next words confirmed his suspicions.

"The Predacons chased me…something about a power or something…jumped off a cliff…" She seemed embarrassed. "And now I have to go…"

X-Brawn was startled. "Hey, hold on a minute! You can't just run off, what with the Predacons chasin' after you and all!"

She finally looked at him. "Why?"

X-Brawn was surprised. "What do you mean, 'why'? If the Predacons are after you, for whatever reason, then you gotta stay with us so we can protect you!"

"No, I mean..." She seemed really uncomfortable by this stage. "Look, I don't know you, you don't know me. You don't have to protect me…" And, with those words, she disappeared into the trees, leaving her rollerblades and one very confused and perplexed X-Brawn behind.

~O~O~O~

Megatron was not pleased. "How difficult could it have been to bring back _one human girl_, even for _you_ four? !" He yelled at his Predacons.

"My liege, it was not my fault!" Sky-Byte exclaimed.

"It's never _your_ fault!" Megatron snapped.

"It was those Autobots – they intervened, and the girl got away!" Sky-Byte explained. "Next time, though, we _will_ capture her! That power…it was weak because she clearly didn't have any idea what she was doing or how to use it! But, according to Gas-Skunk, it was strong!"

"Hmm…" Megatron didn't know where this girl had come from, who she was, or _why_ she had a power that was clearly _not_ human. He only knew that he must obtain it, and use it for the Predacons' cause.

~O~O~O~

Back in the forest, Emma looked up at the night sky, and wondered: _What the slag am I DOING here?_


End file.
